The pearl of the orient: Philippines' Adventures
by ichijitsu senshuu
Summary: Philippines is a cheerful, kind, but naive archipelgo that lives in East Asia. However when she gets into world affairs, what will be the outcome? A bunch of adventures of course! Rated T cause I'm Paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Late start

A/N:

disclaimer: I do not own hetalia...

* * *

><p>And this is my first fanfic so go easy on me..<p>

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Philippines lazily lifted her hand to hit the snooze bar. _Just spare me five minutes please! _After the annoying noise died down she relaxed and dosed back off to sleep. Only to be woken up another five minutes later.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

In frustration she threw her pillow at the alarm.

BEEP!

BEEP!

"Ikulong mo Bobo alarma! Sinusubukan ako makatulog dito!" she yelled at the loud alarm. She quickly grabbed her arins sticks (which has been sitting at the edge of her bed) then, raised them ready to destroy the loud inanimate object.

However, instead of hitting it with all out furry, she just stared at the time in disbelief. "9:38?" she screamed. _Why me? _Today was going to be her first world conference, and she was going to be late. She dashed into the bathroom to quickly get dressed.

-HETALIA-

In a rush she brushed her raven black hair and placed a Sampaguita flower in it. Then put on a white_, _off the shoulder shirt and crimson red skirt. And to finish it all off she put on a red sash and strapped on a conical hat to her back (which secretly held her arins sticks). Finally, after a look over, to make sure she didn't look bad, she ran out of her hotel room.

Philippines ran down the stairs and through the lobby. Not even stopping to thank the kind man who held out the door for her. As soon as she stepped out, a blast of cold air hit her. She felt some goose bump arise on her skin. _Why does America have to be so cold? _Luckily her boss had found a good hotel near the conference building. Running at top speed, she passed what seemed to her, a blur of people. As her destination came into view, she picked up her pace.

"I'll be there in no time at all!" she happily said.

BAM!

Philippine was in a daze before realizing she had crashed into and fallen on top of someone. "Ah! Sorry, po!" She said getting up. Then looked at the person.

She was surprised the guy had pulled out a white flagout of no where andstarted waving it. "Please don't kill me please! PLEASE! Im just a regular nation! PLEASEE! DON'T KILL ME!" he screamed. Philippines looked around and sighed. People stared at the two. "Kuya Italy! Please, calm down!" she said quietly. Italy waved his flag harder.

"Who are you and how do you know my name? Are you an assassin? HEELPP! HELLP!"he cried.

"It's me Philippines! I'm the one that made you that really good spaghetti on your birthday,"

"Phili-Philippines? Is it really you?"

Italy's face brightened. "Oh I'm so glad it was you and not some assassin Russia sent after me!"

Philippines chuckled a bit. _At least he still remembers me, _she thought happily.

Then she remembered about the conference. "Italy! We're going to be late to the meeting!" she said finally.

Her worry only caused Italy to laugh. "Ve~ It's okay! The meeting's time was changed. We're actually quite early. But if you're still tense I could walk you there if you'd like," Italy suggested, while putting his white flag away. Philippines relaxed and smiled in relief at Italy.

"Salamat po Kuya, I would like that!" she answered.

Italy nodded in response and off they went to the conference.

-HETALIA-

* * *

><p>AN:

salamat po- thank you

Ikulong mo bobo alarma! Sinusubukan ako makatulog dito!- Shut up you stupid alarm! I'm trying to sleep here!

Sampaguita- Philippines national flower

Arnis sticks- two wooden sticks used to fight

Hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: directions anyone!

**A/N:**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**i DO NOT OWN HETALIA :(  
><strong>

**YAY! CHAPTER TWO! I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>The two continued to walk until they reached Hotel Mardera. "Ve~ what a grand hotel, I should check if they have pasta in the kitchen!" sang Itay. Philippines nodded in agreement. Suddenly Italy's phone vibrated. He fished his phone out, discovering a text from his twin, S. Italy.<p>

_Were r u? We were supposed to meet up 10 minutes ago! Spain already found me D:_

_I better not find you with that potato loving freak!_

_-Romano_

Italy sighed. " I guess I won't be able to check the kitchen with you Philippines. I have to go

pick Romano up from the airport. I'll see you at the conference okay?" he said flatly.

Philippines smiled brightly in return to lift his spirit. "Okay, see you then! And say hello to Romano for me!" she said.

Then she waved goodbye and thanked him again for walking her there. Itlay nodded and took his leave. As soon as he disappeared, Philippines wandered to the elevator.

-Hetalia-

Of course, Philippines had no idea where she was going and as a result she got lost in the hotel's long looming halls. _Why didn't I just ask for directions at the front desk? It would be sooo much easier then looking for it myself! _She thought. As she walked down another hall, Philippines began to hear voices. _People! Maybe they know where the meeting room is! _In response,. She ran toward the noises. Soon the voices began to get clearer and clearer. Her heart speed up.

Then..

BAM!

Her face hit directly onto a door.

"Listen all I'm saying is that your scones taste HORRIBLE!" laughed America, who didn't even see that he hit the little archipelago in the first place.

"They are not horrible! At least they're not those bloody heart attacks on a bun you call 'burgers' " hissed England in response.

The two walked out of the hotel room bickering, not taking notice to Philippines. Then soon enough they disappeared out into the hall. "It's okay, I've gotten worse," she quietly mumbled to the countries that left. Then got up to dust herself off.

Eventually though, she made her way back down stairs to the lobby. She looked around and found a clock. "10:26?" she said. _I spent that long in the hallways? _Philippines sighed and found a chair to relax on. _Magkano kaya para sa darating na maaga. _Then she found something interesting.

"AH! So cute!" Philippines stated picking up the small hello kitty toy that was sitting on the chair next to her. Many people (along with her) in her nation LOVED Hello Kitty toys, so it was not uncommon to see one. "Now what are you doing here?" she asked the inanimate object.

"Now where did I put Kitty-San, (not even Chinese) aru?" yelled a fimilar voice. Philippines spun around to see her older brother China searching throughout the lobby. "Kuya China! It's me the Philippines!" she shouted across the lobby. China looked her way and waved. "Nihao, Philippines!" he responded quickly. Then walked up to her. "My you look so pretty, aru! But wait, I thought you didn't go to world meetings?"

"I don't, this will be my first one!" Philippines said sweetly. "And I have something for you," She handed China the Hello Kitty doll.

"Kitty-san, aru!" squealed China, hugging the toy. Philippines smiled to see her Kuya so happy. As soon as he finished his 'reunion' with his toy, he stared at the clock that stood above them.

"AIYA! 10:38 already? I guess you're late for your first meeting huh, aru?" exclaimed China.

Philippines nodded.

"Well then I'll escort you, aru! We'll be late together!" he chuckled holding out his hand to Philippines.

Philippines nodded in agreement and took it.

"Alright Kuya!" she said happily.

And Together, they walked to the meeting in the RIGHT direction.

-HETALIA-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**KUYA- older brother**

_**Magkano kaya para sa darating na maaga**- _**so much for being early  
><strong>

**and I think thats it :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**China: Kitty-san is all MINE!**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3: Ideas chaos

**hey guys! I don't own hetalia ( I would put philippines in there if I did :D ) and here's chapter 3! hehe and my translations are...off so im sorry (._.) anyways enjoyyyyy!**

* * *

><p>Philippines and China approached the golden double door quickly. Philippines was suprised that she didn't noticed the highly decorated door earlier. As China opened the door a little, he turned to see Philippines hesitant to go in. "What's wrong MeiMei? Are you okay, aru? " China asked, concerned. Philippines nervously fiddled with her hair. If anyone knew Philippines, it was odd to see her so nervous. She was usually very positive.<p>

"It's just that, what if the other nations don't like me? I mean I haven't really talked to other nations since," She paused for a second, then continued. "World War 2." Philippines shuddered at the thought. Of course Philippines, when she was younger, used to know many countries. But some not in a good way. Their blurry faces still danced in her memories and sometimes haunted her dreams.

China observed the little nation for a second, then went to her. Then out of nowhere, he lifted both of her cheeks to make a make-shift smile. He laughed at the same time.

"Kwaya!" cried Philippines in a muffled voice. Finally after a couple more seconds, he released his hands.

"Haha, I'm sorry MeiMei! It's just that, I'd like to see you smile instead frown. You look so much better that way, Aru!" he said happily.

The archipelago looked at her Kuya confused. Suddenly, Philippines understood what the kind words meant. She smiled brightly and nodded. She felt her positive demeanor return all at once.

"Then shall we get going than? We can't keep those nations waiting!" she said cheerfully.

-HETALIA!-

Inside the meeting room, was the usual chaos; America was fighting with England, Spain was messing with Romano, Russia threatening another poor Nation, and Greece was dozing off. Germany who was observing the mess, sighed.

_Another pointless meeting _he thought to himself.

"Ve~ care for a pizza Germany?" asked Italy, who was happily eating. Germany slapped the pizza out of Italy's hand.

"NO EATING IN THE CONFERENCE!" he hissed. Italy just shuttered and finished his food.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, the Asian Nations were discussing on their next meeting."I say we should invite North Korea at our next meeting," suggested Taiwan. "We haven't seen him in a while."

"Noooo! No! He's a big JERK, daze!" pouted South Korea.

"So? he's your BRO-THER!" yelled Vietnam. "Aren't you supposed to LOVE each other?"

South Korea just shook his head in response.

"Fine then, I guess we're NOT inviting North Korea to the next Asia Nations CONFERENCE." said Taiwan who would really like to see South Korea and his brother make up.

"OOOHH! How 'bout we do some kareoke at the meeting at the next meeting?" suggested South Korea.

"I second this motion," Japan quickly added.

"Not a bad idea!" stated Singapore.

As the group started chatting about it, the doors to the CONFERENCE suddenly slammed open. Everyone turned to look who made the not-so unusual late appearance.

-HEATALIA!-

China and Philippines stepped forward from the doorway and entered. All eyes and attention were on the two. Philippines glanced around the room. She recognized a few nations, but that was about it. China playfully nudged her. "Go on, aru," whispered China.

At first, Philippines didn't know what to say, then finally getting some courage, she spoke up. "Um, Kumasta, I'm Phili-" she started, but was unable to finish her words. A strangely fimilar voice rang across the room.

"MY HIJA!" yelled Spain in delight as he ran to his former colony. By instinct, Philippines suddenly took out her Arnis sticks and hit him in the rib and a nerve point. In response the big nation collapsed.

Everyone was shoclked to see Spain get knocked down so easily. Russia observed with intrest, taking out his steel pipe.

"Ah! Sorry! patawarin mo ako! Force of habit!" she said helping Spain up and back to his chair. Russia sighed and seeing it was an accident, put the pipe away.

"Eh, It's okay, Hija! Its just a bruise." croaked the hurt nation.

-HETALIA-

After helping Spain get back on his feet, Philippines took her seat and looked around. _No proper introductions then... _She flicked back her hair and looked ahead. Germany went to the front.

"Okay everyone! The meeting will officially begin now. I will start with role call..." started Germany. Meanwhile on the other side of the table, America was scilently talking to Britan.

"Yo, Ig...Iggy! Iggggyyy over herrree!." cooed America poking England with his favroite "star-spangled" pen.

"It's England you Git. What is it?" he hissed trying not to get the attention of Germany.

"Well I was thinking...we nations don't normally 'meet up' unless it's for war and suff right?"

"Well yes...What are you getting at?"

"I think that all the nations should...ya know...go campping enjoyy the great outdoorsss...together" mumbled America.

"You git! That can lead to the next world war! Besides when did YOU care for the outdoors?"

"WEELLL obviously the meetings are goingg no where anytime soon so we should relaxx! Besides I found this really great campsite...near Micky D's too!" exclaimed America with a goofy grin.

"You're so childish America...But not a bad idea at all. We'll see what the other Nations think first though."

America laughed a bit loudly. "HAAAHHAAA THE HEROO COMES UP WITH ANOTHER GREAT IDEA AGAIN!" he shouted. His voice rang threw the meeting room .Everyone turned their head toward the loud boy. England hung his head. "Were did I go wrong with him?" he muttered scilently.

"America with a great idea? As if..." said Vitenam remebering his last idea on global warming.

"Ve~is there pasta involved?" cried Italy.

"There has to be something in it for me..." muttered Romano.

"I'll bring snacks, aru!" shouted China.

"All I know is that if I go it'll be AWESOME!" cried Prussia.

" What IS the plan?" yelled Austria.

"Ooooh! May I come too?" exclaimed Sealand.

"How did YOU get in here?" shouted Germany.

"Ima nation too you know!" he sung.

"Now Sealand...Me and wife Finland have discussed this with you already..." reminded Sweden.

"I AM NOT YOUR WIFE SWEDEN!" growled Finland.

England let out a sigh. "I'll bring vodka, da?" said Russia cheerfully

.

"N-no, daze~ England's weird with that stuff.." protested Korea.

"True, true," agreed Tiawan.

Philippines and Japan observed the mess grow out of control. "Kuya Japan, is it always like this?" she asked quietly.

"Somedays are better than others. Others are rike this. And it's only morning." he answered.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! DONE! :D WELL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^<strong>


End file.
